Well, This Is A Bit Awkward
by SecretUchiha
Summary: This is about GerIta, which I TOTALLY hate! Reason why and the rest of the details are located in the Writer's Note sections! PLEASE read those!


__~***[EDIT: The August Version!] **Yes, I deleted all of my stories, so no, you're not going crazy. _**My writer's notes always consist of me cursing. If you're offended by cursing, my fanfictions aren't for you. **What happened to the original stories will take me too long to tell you, I just deleted them sometime yesterday afternoon. I was gonna quit altogether, but my friends made my have an epiphany and I decided to tweak and re-upload, in hopes of better critique. Shit..space is acting acting like a dick to me. I'm still strikin' ze bad chords! This **MIGHT** be bad and slightly incoherent, but don't let that mess it up for gaiz! Regardless of the situation, my stories that were originally up, will slowly return **AAAAAAND** with better format. Or I thought so, aru~! Anywaaaaays, the rules and schtuff are still the same..._

_**DISCLAIMER:** As all of my Hetalia stories, Hetalia: Axis Powers (Axis Powers Hetalia), is owned and created by Hidekaz Himaruya. This is used only for the purpose of fun, not for keepsies. Please don't sue me ;_;. Anyways, let's get on with the story. {You do know this is an optional read right?}~* NOW BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA! {That is **NOT** optional, you **MUST** become one with Ivan...or else.}_

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally, Peace and quiet. With Italy nowhere to be found, I can finally get this blasted paperwork d<em>_one." I muttered. _

_Just then, the sound of piano keys being played, softly drifted into the room. They started off peaceful, enabling me to be able to continue. Then they grew angry and loud. _

_"Ack! How does that Austrian expect me to work in this noise?" I got up and stomped through the open door. _

_"Could you have pick a worse time to interrupt me?" he complained. _

_"I'm in the process of a masterpiece at the moment, Germany. And-" Just then he hit a sour note. "Agh..! See what you've done? Now I have to go revise and replay!" He slammed the key covers shut before taking the sheet music with him and leaving. _

_"Well at least I can go to work now." As I walked back to the room, The front door suffered a pounding. "Doitsu! Doitsu! I need to talk to you! Hey, that rhymes!" he said. I reluctantly opened the door._

_ "Can you stop beating on the door like a maniac! Now what was so important that you had to come over here now?" I asked. _

_"Ve~, Lovi, you owe me $10. I told you he'd open the door." Feliciano bragged. _

_"Goddamn you, you potato eating bastard! We could've been friends, but instead you opened the door and now I'm ten bucks poorer. I could kick your ass..." Romano grumbled. I sunk a little. _

_"You called my attention for a damn bet? Goodbye, Italy...and Italy." I attempted to shut the door but Feliciano's sudden grip on the door prevented me from doing so. _

_"No! That's not why I called you. Can I come in please?" he begged. I sighed knowing that I'd regret it. _

_"Come in." He ran in. I shut the door before Romano had a chance to say something. _

_"Okay, make it quick. I have very important work to do and you're keeping me from it." I said, eyeing the stack of paper on the desk. _

_"Why do you always have to work? Don't you have time for me..I mean other things!" he tried to cover up._

_"Is everything okay with you?" He was acting wierd..for someone who already acted weird. _

_"Well, no. Germany, do you like me?" _

_"Like you? Depends on how your referring to it." I said. _

_"Do you like me as in more than you would a friend?" he asked. _

_"Well...I don't know how to answer that." I told him. _

_"Germany! You're not telling me the whole truth! It's not fair that I'm about to spill my feelings out to you and you're just standing there!" he yelled. _

_"What do you want me to do? Kiss you?" I stopped. I didn't just say that...did I? _

_"In the honest truth, yes. I've always wanted you to, but it's hard trying to tell you stuff since your always busy." he said, looking down. _

_"Well, that's too bad. I'm not going to kiss you." I turned around and faced the wall. I was lying, and both he and I knew it. _

_"Well maybe not yet, you aren't. But you will be soon." _

_"What? What's that supposed to me-" My words were cut short as I turned around to find him in my face. _

_"Italy, what is the meaning of th-" The next thing I knew, I was pressed against the bookcase, kissing him. I mangaged to get off the bookcase, but the momentum of his weight and my shaky legs due to surprise, caused us to fall backwards onto the desk. We smashed into the paperwork, and flipped over the desk. _

_"Eh? What's going on down there? Now he's interrupting ME!" Austria grumbled. He got off the bed and headed for the staircase. I was now on him. I managed to pull completely free. _

_"Ugh. You could've at least given me time before you dry humped me against the bookcase." I said, wiping the area around my mouth. He was still laying on the floor. He giggled. _

_"Ah, Germany. What a good kisser you are. However, the playing like you didn't like it, displeases me. I want more, Doitsu!" he cried out. _

_"Ugh, what is this filth? You've got books all over the floor, the desk is flipped and this paperwork is all discombobulated." Austria complained. My back was turned and Italy was in the process of getting up. He was quiet. _

_"I..I'll just get back to my sheet music." He quickly backed up and speed walked up the stairs. I was staring out the window. _

_"I'll be back for more. You look stressed." He got up and stretched. He left silently and as soon as the door closed, the phone rang. I looked down for the the phone. There is was, by the bookcase, on it's side, but fully intact. _

_"H-Hello?" I said. _

_"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeest! I'm comin' over, so make room for the big Prussia! That's all I called you for. Now open the door." _

_The phone clicked and the doorbell rang. _

_"Kesesese~! Geeeermannnnyyyyy!" He yelled. "Ah! So this is other Beilschmidt...pleasure to meet you." said a girl. We shook hands. _

_"Anyways, happy to see your older brother?" he asked. _

_"Happy beyond comprehension, Gilbert.." I said dryly. I shut the work room door and we headed into the living room. _

_"You guys go ahead and talk. I'm going upstairs to talk to Austria." she said. _

_"How'd you know Austria was here? " _

_"He called Prussia and told him that something suspicious going on here. We weren't doing anything so we decided to come over. Plus, Gilbert kept complaining about talking to you. So talk." She got up and left the room. _

_"Girlfriend...?" I asked. _

_"Nah, not yet. I really do like her though. Anyways, speaking of girlfriends, where's yours?" he inquired. _

_"Don't have one." _

_"Oh West, your hopeless. You're twenty. And no sight of a girl." he said, scratching his head. Just then, his face cringed into a twisted look. _

_"WAIT. YOU'RE GAY? That's the only possible way to explain no girlfriend. Either that...or Forever Alone." _

_"Gilbert, I'm not gay. I just can't find someone. I'm not like you, so it's not as easy." _

_"What about Italy?" I froze. _

_"WHAT about Italy?" _

_"He's your girlfriend." He chuckled. _

_"Nein. Italy's a guy." _

_"Nope, Italy and 'girlfriend' are in the same category. Italy, girlfriend. Same thing, same difference." _

_I looked at him oddly. _

_"Sometimes I wonder how YOU are the older one. That did not make sense for someone who doesn't make sense." I said. _

_"Danke, I suppose. I guess me and Senna, will be going now. She is a Bonnefoy and they...you know what never mind. It's been nice talking to you, __little__ brother." he sounded stressed. _

_"When I come back, I want to see you happy **AND **with a **GIRL**. GOT IT?" he yelled. _

_"Got it, man, what is your problem?" _

_"Hangover from Senna's Latvian wine. Senna! We're going!" _

_"Why are you yelling? I'm right here." she said from outside. _

_"Oh. Well love you __baby__ brother. I'll be seeing you soon. Kesesese~, Auf Wiedersehen." The door shut and peace and tranquility was now restored. Just then, glass broke and it came from my work room. "What the hell..?" I opened the door and saw that the room was the same, except for a giantic hole in the window from a rock being thrown. "The fuck...?" _

_*smack*_

_I woke up in a dimly lit room. My arms were tied and I was being hung by them. All of a sudden, the door opened, illuminating the room, in bright yellow light. All I saw was I whip and a voice that said, "You're mine now, Ludwig Beilschmidt."_

* * *

><p><em>~*Mindfucked, yet? We've got a stolen lead pipe from Ivan, a tied up Lugwig and a seme Feliciano...WHAT? I won't lie..I had difficulties editing this. Anyways, I warned you that this might turn out bad and incoherent. *sigh* I insure you that the next part will be better. I have a crush on Germany, which explains the lack of...lust. I don't want Italy taking my mens away! I'M HAVING A GODDAMN CONNIPTION! Nevertheless, I'll explain some terms which might be confusing to some:<em>

_Nein: No in German_

_Danke: Thank you in German_

_Auf Wiedersehen: Goodbye in German. _

_The underlines: Put emphasis on it to symbolize that Gilbert is bigger and older than Ludwig._

_Latvian Wine: Exactly what it says, Latvian wine. Senna's favorite drink. Gilbert's not used to it, so he get's drunk off of it very easily. Give him a beer, he'll love you forever. _

_Senna Bonnefoy/ Senegal: One of my friend's OC's that I decided to create at Prussia's love interest. France's daughter by the way._

* * *

><p><em>And if you didn't know, I'm German and I speak it fluently. THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY CRUSH ON HIM..er..I think. It didn't satisfy me like it should have but...<em>Oh wellz. I'll try again next time. Ugh, ORZ! Reviews would be loooovely~* :)<em>_


End file.
